


His Omega

by mznaughty01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mznaughty01/pseuds/mznaughty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Jensen literally bumped into Jared, Jared had recognized Jensen as the Omega for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Omega

**First Meeting**

_The first time Jared laid eyes on his Omega, he was only twelve..._

Although he hadn’t yet popped his knot, at that point Jared had been well aware for some years he was going to be an Alpha. It came down to a simple matter of genetics. His father’s father had been an Alpha, his father was an Alpha and Jared’s older brother, Jeff, was also an Alpha. There hadn’t been a Beta born in the Padalecki family for over a century. And never had an Omega been sired. Nature had determined on conception there was no possible way Jared could be anything _but_ at the top of the hierarchy, no possible way he could be anything _but_ an Alpha.

Up until the day his Omega had pushed past him on his way into Game Stop with a half-assed muttered apology accompanied by a smirk as he’d eyed Jared up and down as Jared had exited the store with his bagged purchase in hand (Halo 2 because shooting shit up on X-Box Live with Chad? Hell yeah!), being an Alpha had always been an abstract concept to Jared. It had just been something he knew he would be, the same as how he knew he would be taller than average like both his father and older brother, while not being something that consumed his every waking moment as it did with a lot of the guys he hung out with, Chad no exception. Jared’s classmates wouldn’t learn what hand they’d been dealt until sometime between their thirteenth birthdays (if they were lucky) and their twenty-first (if they were late bloomers) or, on the rare occasion, later still (if they were complete genetic fuck ups).

On that first meeting that hadn’t really been a meeting, Jared hadn’t gotten his Omega’s name. Although he’d been damned tempted, he hadn’t turned around to follow his Omega into the store like a love struck puppy to ask because his Omega looked to be older than him by about four years. And while a twelve year old crushing on a sixteen year old was cute, Jared hadn’t been foolish enough to believe his feelings would be returned, let alone not ridiculed, budding Alpha or not. Besides, what Jared _had_ received instead had been better— _much, much_ better—to the point of leaving him too in awe and too stunned to form coherent sentences anyways. Before he’d been harassed by his mama through her rolled down window to get into the car so they could get on with the rest of their day, Jared had gotten a good, strong whiff.

The scent had been a light, sugary taste in his nostrils and on his watering taste buds. It had made Jared _wantwantwant_ , not with anywhere near the intensity he knew would come after puberty, but with an undeniable need nonetheless. An insistent itch to touch and to lick and to suck and to cherish and to love.

To claim.

It had been his Omega’s heat he’d been responding to. Not quite yet been a full heat, it had been well on its way—within the next day or so had been Jared’s guess if the lessons from last semester’s _The Nature of Alphas, Betas and Omegas - 101_ were to be believed.

That day marked the first time Jared had ever been exposed to the intricate differences between Alphas and Omegas. The first time he’d realized every single last textbook he’d ever read on the subject and every last documentary and news reports he’d ever seen on tv were flat out lies.

Alphas weren’t at the top of the hierarchy. They had never been there, and never would be, because the spot was already filled. By Omegas. Omegas who had all the power in the world to make Alphas do whatever they wanted with just the barest hint of their sweet, sweet aroma.

Yeah, at twelve Jared hadn’t yet popped his knot. But that sure the hell hadn’t stopped his dick from tenting his cargo shorts as it took a healthy interest in his Omega of the green eyes and spiky brown hair with the blond streaks. As his mama had maneuvered out of the cramped parking lot, Jared’s focus had remained on his Omega who was visible through Game Stop’s glass store front shoulder bumping and talking to a sales associate. And, much as Jared had known it was just a figment of his overactive mind, he’d imagined it was him his Omega searched for when he’d stared out the window as Jared rode by.

His Omega had been made to be fucked by an Alpha. His Omega had been made to be stuffed full of an Alpha’s knot. His Omega had been made to be claimed by an Alpha.

Soon, very soon, Jared would become an Alpha. And his Omega had been made just for him.

 

**Times Two**

_The second time they met, Jared found out his Omega’s name..._

Jared had never forgotten his Omega from that long ago day, hadn’t forgotten the tempting aroma that had lodged in the back of his throat for hours and had been so much more delicious than the cream cheese icing on top of the homemade cinnamon rolls his mama baked every Saturday morning. Months later, just before he’d turned thirteen, when Jared’s Alpha status had been solidified by the sudden appearance of the hard knob of flesh at the base of his cock as he’d engaged in a jerk off session, his Omega had flashed through his mind. And it was the picture of his Omega’s face combined with Jared’s left hand clenching and unclenching around his knot which had caused him to come the hardest he’d ever come since first learning his dick was for more than just pissing.

Thoughts of fucking his Omega hard and dirty, of knotting his Omega, became Jared’s go to fantasy from then on. A foolproof method whenever he wanted to get off.

Despite how much his Omega had consumed Jared’s thoughts (the guy held a special spot in Jared’s heart as he was the reason Jared realized so early on he was gay and had a serious hard-on for Omegas over Betas and, yeah, Jared beat off to thoughts of his Omega... _a lot_ ), never in a million years did he think he would ever see his Omega again. He had come to accept it would be another Omega he would claim at some point far in his future by working his knot deep into the Omega’s welcoming hole and tying them together for hours— _for always_ —in mind, body and soul as Jared pumped the Omega full of his come. So when his gorgeous, green-eyed Omega strode into his kitchen among a group of guys and girls traipsing after Jeff on their way out to the pool for a summer swim two years after that random encounter in Game Stop, it had come as no surprise to Jared when he ended up tilting the chair too far he already had tilted pretty far back on its two hind legs.

_The chair hit the ground hard, Jared following right after. Where he was left to stare up at a bared, pale chest dusted with freckles and only covered by the hanging ends of the short towel draped around the back of his Omega’s neck. And the dusky, rose tinted nipples just begging to be nipped and sucked. And the dark blue knee length swim trunks settled low on slim hips, revealing a trace of what appeared to be ginger tinted pubic hair peeking out above the waistband. And the muscled, bow legs below the hem made to be wrapped around an Alpha’s waist—made to be wrapped around_ Jared’s _waist._

Just like that, Jared was hard enough to hammer nails, aching. Only thing which stopped him from tackling his Omega to the ground and staking his claim right then and there was the amusement reflected in the jade green eyes surrounded by the longest, thickest lashes as his Omega stared down at him. 

Dumbstruck, all Jared could think was, _Christ, my Omega is just too fucking sexy._ Then, a second later, _I bet he moans real pretty, too._

Sniggering and laughing at Jared’s clumsiness, the group continued on out the patio door to the deck. Their shouts and loud sounds of horseplay immediately drifted into the kitchen through the open windows on a breeze that did nothing to cool Jared off. 

Of course, Jared wouldn’t be cooling off anytime soon. Because his Omega had stayed behind. 

“Shit, you alright?” his Omega asked, voice a low grumble which conversed in its own unique language with Jared’s raging libido as he reached out a hand to Jared. 

Jared clasped his Omega’s hand long enough to be hauled up to his feet, his Omega releasing his grip and stepping back soon as Jared was steady. Face-to-face, Jared was surprised to find out his Omega was tall. Same height as Jared, which was taller than the average guy and much taller than the average Omega. And his scent, while still mouthwatering with dark tones of woodsy spice, lacked the mind-controlling sweet lusciousness from their first encounter. 

So that meant the heat couldn’t be blamed this time for the interruption of Jared’s power of higher reasoning as all eight to ten pints of blood in his body traveled to one single location. 

“Hey, kid, you okay? You didn’t hit your head too hard, did you?” The question was delivered with a strange look, less amusement, more concern. 

“M’fine,” Jared answered in a husky rumble, realizing he hadn’t given his Omega an answer to the original question asked. Because his sexy Omega plus blood flow redirection did not equal talking, it equaled eye fucking. Which Jared was all for. 

Jared was also all for just plain normal fucking. 

A pink tongue darted out to moisten full, pouty lips. Lips made to engulf Jared’s dick. “You’re probably gonna have a nice sized knot. You should ice it now to stop the swelling.” 

Knot. His Omega had said knot. Jared had a knot. Yeah, Jared definitely had a knot. One that swelled and one that he very much wanted to share. And _not_ the one growing on the back of his head.

Action involuntary, pure nature in motion, Jared took a step forward, towards his Omega. Then a second when his Omega’s encouraging reaction to his approach was a slight hitch in his breathing and the widening of his eyes. Jared’s third step was prevented by the patio door sliding open and Jeff poking his head inside to bark, “Ackles, the hell is taking you so long!” 

“Yeah, Jensen, c’mon,” a high pitched female voice pleaded from somewhere behind Jeff, the owner out of sight. “You have to save me! Misha keeps trying to throw me—” The sentence ended with a shriek, a splash and a lot of laughter followed by the same voice cursing and shrieking retribution of, “Castration, asshole! That’s what I’m going to do to you!” 

His Omega had a name. But for all Jared cared, it could be Charlie, Bob or Heathcliff. He just wanted to stretch his Omega out on the kitchen floor, cover him with his body and mark him up from the inside out with so much come there would be no question to any Alphas sniffing around as to his Omega’s status. 

On second thought, Jared did care about his Omega’s name. Because his Omega should really be renamed from Jensen Ackles to _Property of Jared-Motherfucking-Padalecki_.

“Be out in a minute, man,” Jensen replied, eyes flicking from Jared to Jeff. “Was just checking up on your bro.” 

“Dude, he’s fine. Ain’t that right, JT? You got a hard ass head, don’t ya?” Before Jared could voice his displeasure over his older brother making him out to look like more of a moron than Jared had already managed to make himself look all on his own, Jeff insisted, “Now, c’mon, Ackles, and get your ass out here!” Then he disappeared. 

_“Gotta go, JT,” Jensen said, tone apologetic as his attention once again focused on Jared. He eyed Jared up and down as he backed towards the sliding glass doors, lips forming a smirk identical to the one he had sported two years prior. “See ya around sometime, yeah? And ice that knot, man.”_

Weeks had been spent harassing the hell out of his brother for more info on Jensen before Jared had admitted defeat. Jeff had made it very clear he could give a shit about Omegas, Jensen included, as he was into chicks. And the sole reason Jensen had been invited over in the first place was because Jeff wanted to bang the guy’s best friend, Danneel, the girl who had screeched her interest in playing a form of Lorena to Misha’s John Bobbit.

There had been no further reason for Jeff to talk to Jensen. High school graduation had passed so they no longer saw each other every day plus Jeff would be attending SUNY while Jensen and Danneel would be going to Texas Tech together. Even if he hadn’t been going to a school hundreds of miles away from them, Jensen wouldn’t have given Jeff the time of day regardless.

“Yeah, man, dude fucking hates me,” Jeff had explained his last night in Texas before he headed off to new, exciting adventures in New York. “Mad ‘cause I hit it then quit it with Danneel.” He had taken a long pull of the lit blunt, then passed it to Jared. Forefinger of his right hand twirling in the air next to his temple, he’d made lazy circles. “That bitch is loco.”

Jeff and his dick and his winning personality had led to the destruction of Jared’s single connection to his Omega. Just wanting to forget what Jeff had done, to forget Jensen, to fucking forget it all, Jared had held the smoke in his lungs for so long it started to burn, a scorch that was more painful than pleasure. He had exhaled it on a long sigh then took another hit, all the while ignoring Jeff’s protest to, “Puff and pass, bitch.”

Jensen was it for Jared. By the end of the summer, at the young age of fourteen, Jared had already known that to be a gospel truth. He had also recognized another simple fact: even if he didn’t get to have Jensen, settling and claiming another Omega just wasn’t an option anymore and never would be again.

_Life was just fucking fantastic_.

 

**Three Times a Charm**

_It would be eleven years before Jared’s path crossed with his Omega’s again and, well, this would be the story of that third meeting..._

Head leaned back, resting on the top of the black leather sofa, eyes at half mast, Jared let the bass pumping through the club’s sound system flow through him. He couldn’t understand the words his friend Steve wailed into the microphone as he performed on the stage one level lower, was way past understanding much of anything other than how much he enjoyed the combination of being a little high, a little drunk and a hell of a lot horny. Steve’s voice faded into nothingness while Christian’s solo consisted of making his guitar sing in a key eerily similar to Steve’s smooth tenor.

Showing up to support his friends for their weekend performances at _Obsidian_ was a regular occurrence for Jared. The upscale club was owned by Christian’s cousin, Butch, but Jared was an investor so he and Chad got to chill up in VIP whenever they wanted. Access to the mellow high inducing Chocolate Thai was unlimited as was access to all the top shelf liquors and to the soft, lithe, wiling bodies of the females and Omegas staffing the club and, more often than not, those just there as attendees. All around, it was a win/win situation.

Jared choked back a groan as the twinkish Omega straddling his lap ground down. His cock thickened in hopes of finding a hot, tight and slick home. Hands twisting in the Omega’s shoulder length hair, Jared pulled down until the boy’s lips were within range. He caught them in a soft, slow kiss.

The Omega moaned, so responsive and so turned on. Soft and slow wasn’t really Jared’s style, but the boy was half his size, like most Omegas, so he would have to make do.

“Goddamn, Jay, you gotta come over here and check this dude out,” Chad said from his place next to the half wall which surrounded the VIP lounge and allowed an unimpeded view of the dance floor below.

“Little busy here,” Jared responded, attention on the swollen, bruised mouth of the Omega.

“Seriously, man, you gotta...keep right on doing exactly what you’re doing.”

And _that_ was enough to make Jared stop. He watched as Chad used the image of himself in the frontward facing camera of his cell phone to make sure there was no food stuck in his teeth. He also made sure his hair was styled perfect, which was ridiculous as his short blond hair was shaved close in a buzz cut.

Someone really had managed to pique Chad’s interest.

So of course Jared’s interest was aroused as well.

He and Chad were the youngest associates at Sphiers Financial Services. Every day they worked the same pool to secure new business for the company which made them adversaries. They were recognized as a force to be reckoned with by everyone in the company, praised as a match made in heaven by the higher ups, both being competitive assholes involved in a constant, never ending battle to outdo each other which resulted in them both being very successful in their chosen career paths, Jared just a little more so. And since their rivalry had begun long before Sphiers, it didn’t start and stop with office hours. It was an ongoing, evolving thing between them and had been ever since Chad caught up to Jared when he’d popped his knot the middle of their tenth grade year. The need to one up each other was ingrained deep into their DNA.

Meaning if there was someone down on the dance floor Chad wanted to keep all to himself, with no interference from Jared, then Jared was so going for it, too.

“Hmmm,” Jared said to the boy still sitting on his lap after planting another long, slow one on him. “Gonna need you to let me up, cutie.” The Omega hummed in dissent, but wiggled his way to the spot next to Jared on the couch regardless. Jared got to his feet and made his way over to his friend’s side. It took him all of two point five seconds to locate the person who had captured Chad’s notice.

About six feet tall. Toned, muscled body covered by a tight, waist length light gray t-shirt paired with even tighter jeans. Short hair styled in spikes, the golden streaks visible to Jared’s eyes even from his higher vantage point. The guy’s eyes were screwed shut as he swayed in tune to the soulful sounds produced by Christian.

But they didn’t need to be open for Jared to know their color. He would never forget the exact shade for as long as he lived.

Jade.

“The twinky’s all yours, Chad,” Jared said as he pushed away from the wall.

“Damn, Jay, let me have this one.” The expression on Chad’s face was hopeful, pleading, as he pocketed his cell. “I mean, c’mon, I know I’m not into Betas, but neither are you, and I did see him first.”

“The twinky’s all yours, Chad,” Jared repeated, top lip peeled up to reveal his teeth. Low and hard, meaning every word with every ounce of his being, he snarled, “Because that _Omega_ down there? That _Omega_ belongs to _me_.”

Chad threw his hands in the hair, the gesture placating. “Dude is sexy as shit, but not sexy enough for me to risk you rearranging my face by pissing you off.” Grimacing, he added, “My nose has never been right since that time you fucking _broke_ it when I beat you in that game of hoops.”

“You won because you cheated. You cheated so you got fucked up.”

“Yeah, man, whatever.” Eyebrows hitched up in question, Chad asked, “And dude is an Omega? Really?”

“ _Mine_ ,” Jared barked.

“Got it, Cujo. Now go do you.” Clapping a hand on Jared’s shoulder, Chad nodded his head towards the Omega who still waited on the couch with narrowed eyes and arms folded across his chest. It was more than evident he’d heard the entire conversation between Jared and Chad and didn’t much care for the outcome. “‘Cause I’m sure enough about to do me.”

As Jared descended the steps leading down to the main floor, he heard Chad say, “You should really know that you lucked out here because I am so not the consolation prize, ‘k. I’m motherfucking platinum! Hell, I’ll prove it to you. Know what I drive? A BMW. Yeah, that’s right, you like that, don’t you, baby? Wanna know what the Sasquatch drives? A frigging Honda! The facts speak for themselves!”

Funny how Chad neglected to mention he leased his vehicle to put the payments within his price range while Jared was outright buying his Honda which was two model years newer. Or how he bummed rides off Jared everywhere (to work, to the club, to the grocery store, to get some ass) because he didn’t want to pay the penalty fee for driving more than the ten thousand miles per year allocated by his lease—ten thousand because Chad had requested the mileage be lowered from the standard twelve, so adjusted to put, that’s right, the payments within his price range.

Whatever, it was all good. Chad could mack on the twink Omega however he wanted.

Jared had his own Omega to contend with.

Winding his way through the packed dance floor, Jared approached his Omega from the back. He settled his hands on the swiveling hips, yanked back until his Omega’s body was flush with his. Their bodies fit together perfect although they were no longer the same height. In the years since they’d last seen each other, Jared had outgrown his Omega by about three or four inches.

Then the scent wafted up and it was like being knocked upside the head. Goddamn, his Omega was in heat. Not nearly or almost there, he was in a full-on _heat_.

So gone, Jared missed his Omega stiffening and trying to pull away. He only came back to himself when his Omega sneered, “Yo, douche nozzle, just ‘cause I’m in heat doesn’t give you the right to fucking maul me. Let go, you dumb ass knothead.”

Jared tightened his grasp, ending his Omega’s struggles with his greater strength, then leaned down so his lips skimmed his Omega’s right ear. “Being in heat doesn’t give anyone the right to maul you and if anyone else tries I’ll smash their fucking face in, but you belong to me so, uh, yeah, _I’m_ going to touch you all I want. And then some.” He licked the outer shell, dragging his tongue from the top to the bottom, causing his Omega to shudder. “And you’re going to let me, Jensen.”

“Wait...what? Do I—” Jensen managed to turn himself around until they stood face-to-face. “I do know you.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“JT, right? The asshole’s little brother.”

“JT was a clumsy fourteen year old boy. It's Jared now.”

“And I’m guessing Jared isn’t clumsy.” An interested gaze skimmed over Jared’s features. “And he definitely isn’t a boy.” With a grin, Jensen asked, “But not going to argue over the being an asshole’s little brother part?”

“Nah,” Jared said with a one shouldered shrug, “you got it right the first time. Jeff was an ass back in the day and he’s somehow managed to have become worse now.”

Head thrown back, Jensen laughed.

Jared struck.

Mouth fastening to the tender, exposed column of Jensen’s neck, Jared sucked on the fair flesh. Several seconds passed before he pulled back to study his handiwork. The blossoming bruise was an angry shade of red.

It screamed of possession.

Jensen raised a hand to cover the mark, face reflecting an indistinguishable emotion combined with irrefutable lust. “What the hell?”

Lips quirked up in a smile, Jared answered with a question of his own, “Did you think I was playing when I said you belong to me?”

Feeling Jensen trying to take a step back, Jared let go. His Omega immediately put a decent amount of space between them which was admirable considering how many gyrating bodies pressed in on them from all sides.

“Jared,” Jensen began, tone wary, “I know we know of each other, but we don’t really _know_ each other.”

Jared responded, “We will. We’ll get to know each other _real_ well before everything’s all said and done.”

The pretty green orbs shut for a moment. When they reopened, Jensen spoke again to say, “Okay, well, we _won’t_ be getting to know each other tonight. I’m not—”

“On suppressors? Yeah, I can tell.” Jared tapped his nose.

“So then you know I can get—”

“Pregnant. And you still have yet to say anything to stop me from making my claim.” Taking a step forward, Jared closed the gap between them. “Matter fact,” he growled, “that last reason supports me taking that step asap. My in heat Omega shouldn’t be out in the middle of a fucking nightclub period, much less while he’s still unclaimed. ”

“If you—if we do this—if we do this right now while I’m in heat, you can’t stop it—you won’t be able to help yourself, you’ll end up—”

“I’ll end up knotting you. Kinda the point.”

“That’s forever, man.”

“I know.” Jared placed his hands on Jensen’s upper arms, needing the physical connection with his Omega. “And damn if it’s not something I’ve wanted to do to you since before I even _had_ a knot.”

A full body shiver coursed through Jensen. “Fuck.”

“That’s the general idea.” Jared caught Jensen’s right hand in his left. “So let’s get to it.”

Tugging Jensen behind him, Jared made a path across the dance floor then jogged up the steps to VIP and down the hall to the office occupied by Butch and an Omega Jared knew was the same interior decorator consulted five years prior when _Obsidian_ had still been an abandoned warehouse and a dream. They stood on opposite sides of the huge mahogany desk, heads bent to review over the paperwork strewn across the top of the wooden surface regarding an upcoming remodel.

Since his mama always taught him to be polite in all situations, no matter what, Jared said upon entering, “Need you and your friend to get ghost, B.”

The Beta looked up to Jared, eyes flicking between him and Jensen. “Damn it, Padalecki, three times in a night is a record even for you.”

And when manners didn’t get the job done, being an Alpha did. “Get. The. Fuck. Out. Now.”

“Alright, alright, leaving.” As an afterthought, Butch tacked on an amused, “Again.” Shaking their heads, the Beta and Omega cleared out of the office, not even bothering to pack away the documents this time.

Soon as the click of the shutting door signaled they were alone, Jared rounded on Jensen and shoved him against the wall, slamming their mouths together. One hand wrapped around the back of Jensen’s neck, Jared used the other to twist the lock into place to ensure privacy.

Because once Jared got his knot into Jensen’s tight hole, they were going to be there for a few hours. At the very least.

Mouthing his way over to Jensen’s jaw and down from there, Jared reached the bruise he’d left earlier. He sucked on the unmarked skin right next to it, making a twin just the tiniest bit bigger. “Mine.”

Arched against Jared, Jensen snarked, “Me and how many others? I fucking knew you’d be just like—”

“Just like what, Jensen?” Jared cut him off, irritation heavy in his voice. “‘Cause there’s only you. None of the others have ever meant anything. I always used protection and the thought of knotting another Omega never crossed my mind. _Ever_. I may fuck them, but that’s all I do. There were no promises broken because there were no promises made other than the promise of me showing them a good time which I did. Now let’s try this again, shall we. _Mine._ ”

The agreement was grudging, but it still came. “Yours.”

Jared slid his free hand behind Jensen and palmed the round globe of his ass through his jeans. “Has anyone ever been in here before? Have you ever given to another what wasn’t yours to give away?”

His Omega moaned in response.

“Answer me, Jensen. Has anyone else, and I don’t give a fuck if it was an Alpha, a Beta or even another Omega, has anyone else ever had their dick up in your ass?”

“Females,” Jensen panted, “I’m not a bitch, I only fuck females.”

A smile plastered across his face, Jared corrected, “Wrong, sweetheart, you’re _my_ bitch. And I’m going to breed your ass something good.”

“Oh, _fuck you_ , man.” Both hands centered in the middle of Jared’s chest, Jensen shoved hard enough to make Jared stumble back a couple steps. His green eyes blazed with fury as well as desire.

And never had Jared seen a more beautiful sight. The vast majority of Omegas were girly in and by nature. Hell, even though as a whole there was nothing girlish about Jensen, there were still feminine-like parts to him. His long lashes. His full, pouty mouth. His pretty features which tended more towards delicate than masculine.

But his temper...his temper proved he was one hundred percent man.

“Thought we already agreed that’s the general idea behind this whole thing between us.” Jared was all up in Jensen’s space again, hands working at Jensen’s fly. Before Jensen could utter a single word of protest, Jared had his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped and shoved down to the floor. He wrapped a fist around Jensen’s boxer brief covered erection, pumping it through the cloth.

Jensen rocked into the touch. “Fuck, man, you keep doing that and, uh, I’m not going to, ah, ah, I’m not going to, shit, _I’m not going to last_.”

“Let go,” Jared encouraged, gaze fixed on Jensen’s face. He pushed Jensen’s underwear down until it was in the same location as his jeans. Then it was just hot flesh on hotter flesh. “Wanna see you let go. Wanna see you come.”

“ _Fuck_.” Lids shut tight, tendons standing out in his neck, Jensen came. In spurts which made his balls jump and his dick twitch, he came. All over Jared’s hand. “Fuck.” His head thumped back against the wall as his eyes opened again, revealing glassy greens. “Fuck.”

With Jensen staring right at him, Jared brought his white coated fingers to his mouth and sucked off the salty liquid. A single digit at a time.

Which elicited yet another intellectual response from Jensen of, “Fuck.”

Since Mr. _I’m not A Bitch_ had never been intimate with another man before, Jared was the one left in stunned stupidity when Jensen attacked his mouth soon as Jared dropped his hand and sucked on Jared’s tongue, _sucked on the taste of himself_. When Jensen backed away, it was Jared’s turn to say, “Well, fuck.”

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed. He stepped out of his jeans and underwear, kicked them away, then pulled his shirt up and over his head before tossing it to the side, too. “Yeah, that definitely ‘bout sums it up.”

Jesus, his Omega had filled out quite nice since the last time they’d seen each out. He was made of miles upon miles of muscled, pale flesh with a light dose of sprinkles starting on his face and stretching down his neck to cover his shoulders and chest. Jared’s eyes dipped lower.

Ginger. Just like he’d thought.

Nice.

Not about to waste time, Jared stripped out of his outfit as well. He walked to the bigger of the office’s two couches and sat down in the middle and waited. But not for long. Before Jared even had a chance to really make himself comfortable, he had a lapful of Jensen straddled across his splayed open legs. Jared looked at Jensen in question.

“Hey, figure if we’re going to do this, then let’s just do it,” Jensen answered, staring right back at Jared, unwavering, unafraid and unapologetic.

Hell, wasn’t that just what Jared wanted to hear and see. He spread open Jensen’s cheeks and pushed one finger into his furled opening, the walls of Jensen’s ass hugging his finger in welcome. Christ, Jensen was tight. Tighter than any other Omega Jared had ever fucked. And he was wet, his slick running down Jared’s wrist in what felt like rivers. And he smelled so good, _so fucking good_ , the odor of his heat so strong it made Jared light headed with the need to stake his claim.

Jared had to get in there. Now. Right now.

But Jared didn’t.

Instead, he took his time and opened Jensen up. One finger eventually became two. Two eventually became three. And, after about five minutes or so, three became the tip of Jared’s dick.

Careful, so very careful, Jared eased inside, past the ring of muscle which still offered resistance despite all of the painstaking preparations. His mouth covered Jensen’s so he caught Jensen’s gasp of pain and swallowed it. Hands on Jensen’s waist, Jared guided him down his length then back up, setting a slow pace. In time, Jensen would learn what Jared liked—hard and rough—same as Jared would learn what got Jensen off, but for now Jared was content to take it easy. For now this was enough. It had to be, else Jared would hurt Jensen. And that wasn’t acceptable.

Besides, the slow shit must be doing it for Jensen. His reawakened erection was smashed between their bodies.

“Goddamn you, Jared,” Jensen muttered against his lips. “Will you stop it with the bullshit. You’re killing me, man. How many times I gotta tell ya, I’m not a chick. I won’t break.”

The ever present knot at the base of Jared’s dick swelled up to twice its size at the words, ready to lock him in and close on that _for always_ deal. So Jared moved his hands down to Jensen’s ass, spread him open even further, as far as possible, then he yanked down, forced Jensen to take his knot.

Jensen cursed. Loud, filthy, explicit words that gave Jared perverted ideas for things he’d like to do to Jensen.

The heaving of Jensen’s chest against Jared’s was uneven and Jared would’ve been worried if the circumstances were different. If the circumstances didn’t include the twitching of Jensen’s cock and the expulsion of a hot, sticky fluid all over Jared’s stomach and if they didn’t include the rhythmic clenching of Jensen’s channel around Jared’s dick.

In response, Jared’s dick answered in kind. His fingers dug into Jensen’s ass as the orgasm started as a tingle in the base of his spine and ended with come pumping up and out of him and into Jensen, gallons of it, tying them together with an unbreakable bond that would knit every aspect of the rest of their lives together.

Jensen belonged to Jared for, “For-fucking-ever.”

“S’long time.” Jensen’s voice was a slur of satisfied satiation.

“Not long enough.” Wrapping his arms around Jensen’s back, Jared held him close to stop his wiggling as he suspected it was done more to test the tightness of their intimate connection and less as an effort to find a more comfortable position. His come continued to spurt into Jensen and, yeah, it would most definitely be hours until his knot deflated enough for them to separate. Maybe even half of a whole fucking day. But that was okay because in the past hour Jared had managed to accomplish a goal he’d previously held as unattainable and he was the happiest he’d ever been in his entire life.

“Y’know,” Jensen whispered, already sounding halfway to being asleep, “there’s been no one before you ‘cause I always knew it would _be_ you.”

“Since that day in my parents’ kitchen? Perving on a fourteen year old boy, were you?” Jared asked as he laid his cheek on top of Jensen’s head and rubbed against the soft spikes of hair.

“Nah. Before then even.” Jensen stifled a huge yawn. “I’ve known ever since that day in Game Stop when I perved on a twelve year old boy. And, fuck, that sounds really disturbing now that I’ve put it into words.”

Jared couldn’t stop his snort of laughter, surprised and happy to find out he’d even registered as a blip on Jensen’s radar that long ago day. “Yeah, that’s about when I knew, too.”

“You’re the only reason I came here tonight, Jared. I had heard a long time ago through a friend of a friend about your association with this club. And after spending years avoiding this place, avoiding you because I thought you’d be just like your brother, my heat hit tonight and I just couldn’t stay away any longer.”

Pressing his lips against the top of Jensen’s head, Jared thought, _Jeff and his dick and his winning personality strike again_.

But this time it didn’t matter. Because this time, things had turned out as they were supposed to.

“Thank you, Jensen. Thank you for coming out tonight. Thank you for letting me— _us_ —have this.”

It had been thirteen long ass years since he’d first laid eyes on him, but Jared had finally gotten to claim his Omega.


End file.
